Death is just another Adventure
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: Left dying out in the cold, five year old Harry Potter is picked up by a passing by Shinigami. Who takes him in after accidentally killing him. A plot bunny that's been keeping me up at night, might expand on it but for now it's a one-shot. Don't own Bleach nor Harry Potter, just my OC. Warning: Lots of swears and a bit of blood. Hints of slash, but just hints.


A ragged breath left the small figure's mouth as they slept fitfully against the metal wall of the shed. A piercing wind smacked them right in the face, chilling them to the bone and nearly freezing them. Blood soaked clothes covered their thin frame, not doing much to protect them from the elements. Dirty black hair fell in clumps on their head, having been ripped forcefully off their skull in a fit of rage.

Several hours before the figure had been sweeping the wooden floors when their walrus of an Uncle had come home in a rage, he had grabbed the figure by the hair and yanked until the stuff came off in bloody chunks. The figure had screamed and pleaded in agony before they were tossed out into the December weather and left to die.

A wet cough escaped them, blood spilling from their chapped lips and dripping down their chin. The child had a feeling they would die, feeling the life fade from their broken body. The child hoped and prayed for a better life. Unseeing to the child, a tear appeared several feet from them. Long thick fingers pried the hole open until it was the size of a car-door. A large yellow eye peeked in before disappearing, a large hand replacing it as it passed through the barrier and toward the child.

"What the hell do you think yer doing?" A swish was heard just as the limb was sliced off. The creature screeched as a black robed figure appeared and landed beside the child's body. "Bloody hollows, how the hell did they get to England?" The figure held two weapons in their hands, a fiery look in their eyes as the masked creature got up. " You bastards must be getting real hungry if you're eating bodies as well." A dangerous glint appeared in their blue-green eyes as they gazed at the hollow.

The child didn't stir as the figure slice the hollow cleanly through the mask, purifying it's soul. "That's the fifth one this week, damn." The figure sheathed their swords before turning their attention to the body. "Poor thing." They bent down and checked the body's pulse. It was very weak, but the steady beat of a heart thumped against their fingers, causing the figure to breathe a sigh of relief. "At least he's alive, wait." The figure frowned as they felt a strange _reiatsu_ buried under the child's. They flipped over the body and glared at the scar protruding from their forehead.

"There's an evil presence in that scar of yours brat." The figure unsheathed one of their swords, the inky black blade shinning in the dim light. "It's draining the kid's _reiatsu_ bit by bit. Let's see if I can remove it with _Gōsutoraidā_ ," The weapon hummed as they carefully placed the handle end against the scar. A second later a loud screech echoed from the wound as black smoke began to seep out. _Gōsutoraidā_ glowed a light blue before it began to absorb the smoke into itself, cleansing the scar and purifying the child.

"Done, now to get this kid some help- Ah shit." The figure cursed as they looked down at the bodies. The cleansing had separated the soul and body from themselves, creating the youngest Shinigami to ever be born. "Oh my Captain's gonna kill me."

He felt strangely warm. Just hours before he was shivering and welcoming death with open arms, now he was somewhere that felt safe. A single eye cracked open, staring around at their surroundings. The room he was in was a simple grey colour, with a wooden floor and a single dresser. The eye kept up their investigation before a throat was cleared. " You enjoying the view kid?" The child jumped, both eyes open and fearful. The voice sighed before a person came into view. The child blinked as he took in the image. The figure was mighty tall, about 5'7, with short messy black hair and tired blue-green eyes. Two swords hung from their left side, drawing the child's attention to them. "Do you know how much paperwork you've just sentenced me too? I'll be swimming in it for days." The figure rubbed their bandaged hands over their face. The child frowned at the words. "Wha?" "Take a good look at yourself kid, you'll get what I mean." The child did as told and let out a yell. A black robe replaced the hand-me downs he owned, followed by what appeared to be slippers and a long sword laid by his side.

"W-what?!" The figure watched the child begin to panic, face blank. "Knock it off kid, you'll bring the whole house down with your _reiatsu_ and I can't keep placing barriers everywhere to hold it down." The figure whacked him over the head with their sheath. The child fell on his back, dazed from the hit. The figure breathed softly as the uncontrollable _reiatsu_ vanished, letting them relax again. " You're something else brat." The child leaned up, rubbing his head and glaring at the grinning figure.

"You'd fit right in with my crew." The glare melted from the child's face as he asked the question that's been rattling his mind since he first woke up. "Who are you? Where am I?" The figure blinked. "Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself." The child sweat dropped as the older of the two rubbed their head sheepishly. "Sorry bout that, The name's Wolfgang Usagi. Or Usagi Wolfgang in this area. What's your name brat?" The child scowled cutely. "My name's not brat! It's Harry. Just Harry." "Well, just Harry, looks like we're in a predicament here." Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Well to put it lightly, you're dead." "But I'm right here." "Yeah, your soul's here, your body is over their under a stasis barrier to keep it alive." Harry looked to where he pointed. A gasp tore through his mouth as he gazed at his bruised and bloody body. "It was rough patching you up, the purification had messed up your chain and now you're the youngest Shinigami to be born. Congrats." Usagi deadpanned.

"I take it that's not a good thing?" "With how corrupt central 46 is, I wouldn't be surprised if they either demand for your head or have you experimented on to see what makes you tick." Harry shivered at the thought. The elder shrugged his shoulders. " Right now they and the entire Soul society don't know of your existence, let's keep it that way for a bit longer." He said, just as a black butterfly flew in through the window. "Ah, speak of the devil they sent me a message." The insect landed on his outstretched finger and Usagi blinked. "Seems like the Captain needs me to head back early, crap." He poked the Hell butterfly and sent his own message back.

Harry watched in silence as the insect took flight and vanished out the window. " Let's grab your body and head out, maybe a plan will come to me on the way to my doom." Usagi snickered as he hefted Harry's body over his shoulder and used his free hand to open a Senkaimon. "Come along, I'm gonna drop your body off to an old friend of mine. He'll hopefully know what to do." Harry followed him into the gateway. "Oh, before I forget." A little black butterfly was placed before him. "Use this little guy to travel between gateways." The butterfly circled around Harry's head as they entered the gate. The door closed, vanishing from sight.

"Ah! If it isn't my old friend, how've you been Usagi? Still causing trouble for that Captain of yours?" Usagi rolled his eyes at the excited man, used to his energetic habits. "It's been a century since I've seen you Kisuke." "That is has, now I know you didn't come here just to catch up on old times." "Yeah, I've got a problem." He set Harry's body on the table. Kisuke's eyes widen as they stared at the body resting before him. "You killed a child?" "What? No! He's right over there." Usagi waved a hand over to Harry, who was busy looking at all the interesting trinkets on the shelves.

Kisuke looked at his friend. "You turned him into a _Shinigami_?" "It was an accident! I didn't think _Gōsutoraidā_ would do such a thing! I'm still working out the kinks of _Shikai_." He unsheathed the weapon in question, the blade gleaming. Kisuke rubbed his chin in thought. "You can't bring him back to his family, they won't be able to do anything." "Nor can I bring him to the Soul society least Central 46 be after his head." The two held their chins in thought. Harry meanwhile had wandered off from the duo and was currently exploring the other rooms. "Are you lost little one?" He jumped at the voice. Searching wildly for the speaker, he nearly tripped over a black object on the floor.

"Careful, watch where're you're going little one." Harry looked down. "Are you the one talking to me?" He felt a bit silly talking to a cat, but his jaw dropped as a male voice rang out from the animal. "Yes, do you see anyone else here?" "No, I don't." The cat flicked it's tail at him, a mischievous look in it's yellow eyes. "You seem awfully young to be a _Shinigami_." "I'm five." The cat paused. "Five you say? That's really young." Harry didn't seem to hear the dark undertone in the cat's voice as he followed after them.

"Harry! Where'd you run off to- ack!" Usagi jumped back as the cat leapt at him. "Ah Yoruichi! Not the face!" "How dare you turn a child into a _shinigami_!?" The cat scratched and clawed at his face, leaving deep marks everywhere. Harry and Kisuke didn't know what to do, so they watched the two until Yoruichi grew tired and let Usagi go.

The poor man was heavily injured, blood coating his _shihakusho_. "It was an accident damnit, the kid had an evil _reiatsu_ clinging to him so I removed it." "That _reiatsu_ was probably what was keeping the soul and body intact." "So he was dead way before I came along? Damn." Usagi looked down at Harry, who once again had wandered off. Seeing the kid explore the building brought an idea to his mind. "Hey Kisuke?" "Yes?" "Does Isshin still live around this area?" "Just a few blocks away, why?" Usagi gave the other a grin. "Why don't we pay him a visit?"

The walk to the former tenth squad captain's house was short, seeing as Usagi merely _shunpo'd_ ahead of Kisuke with Harry cradled in his arms. "Damn, I forgot to get my _gigai_ , ah well." He set the now human Harry down and reached up toward the doorbell. "You think he'll do it?" "Of course! He owes me a favour after all." The door opened and a beautiful brown haired woman appeared before them. Usagi whistled from the side. "Damn, who knew that old man would score a total babe." Kisuke chose to ignore the man as he smiled behind his fan.

"Hello, is your husband home?" The woman nodded with a smile. "He's a bit busy at the moment down in the clinic, but if you want to wait for him you're more than welcome." "Much appreciated." Kisuke followed after her, Usagi and Harry trailing right behind. The woman led them to the living room area where a little boy was playing with blocks, two more infants resting a foot away. Harry's eyes were drawn to the boy, making it clear to Usagi that he wanted to play too.

Giving the boy a nudge with his foot, Harry stumbled forward into Kisuke. Throwing the smirking _shinigami_ a glare he turned his attention to the woman once more. "These are my children, the boy playing with the blocks is Ichigo and the twins resting by the couch are Karin and Yuzu." Hearing his name being called the orange haired boy lifted his head. Harry however tilted his head and discreetly eyed Usagi.

"Are you asking how you understand the language?" A nod. "You're much too observant kid, Kisuke modified your body into a _Gigai_ making it easier for you to understand any language being spoken." He explained, though he knew the 5 year old wouldn't remember every word. Harry seemed to understand it a bit as Ichigo got up from the floor and approached him. A flash of fear coursed through his veins as he remembered the kids back in Little Whinging who would bully him. He really wanted to turn his head toward Usagi but he didn't want to come off as weird nor draw attention to him.

Ichigo had a frown set on his face as he stared at him, making Harry sweat a bit before he pointed toward the blocks. "Wanna play?" He asked, with the cutest frown Usagi had ever seen. "Holy shit, the kid's adorable." Harry meanwhile was in shock. He thought for sure the boy was gonna yell at him or something, seeing as he had such a dark look on his face, he didn't expect him to want to play with him. He timidly nodded, letting Ichigo grab his hand and lead him over to the blocks. Usagi wished he had a camera to capture this moment before he remembered he did have his phone on him and snapped a few before stowing it away.

"Masaki my love! I have returned- Ack!" Usagi jolted from his nap with a start, hand on his sword. Upon seeing the fallen man on the ground he snorted and settled back beside Harry, who cuddled against Ichigo, fast asleep. "Kisuke! What a surprise, haven't seen you in a while." Usagi opened an eye as he watched the two walk over to the kitchen whispering like a bunch of school girls. Holding a snort the _Shinigami_ stood up from the ground and trailed after them. "So, why are you here? Not that I don't like seeing old friends but," "The last time we all got together it was a few years ago, under very bad reasons." Usagi frowned. "Our little bunny here accidentally created a _shinigami_." Isshin looked over to the other.

"Where are they? I would assume they'd be with you." "He is, the kid beside your son." His widen as he turned to the living room. "You killed a child?!" "No! Why do people assume I killed him? He was already dead!" Usagi was real sick of them accusing him of cold-blooded murder, he wasn't like that anymore. "Well what are you gonna do with him? You can't take him back with you to the Soul Society, not after that whole fiasco a few centuries ago." Isshin said, casting Harry a worried glance. Kisuke smiled behind his fan. "We were actually wondering if you could take him in, at least until he's able to defend himself properly." He said. The ex- _Shinigami_ crossed his arms, a scowl on his face.

"So that's why you brought him here, I'm assuming you're cashing in on that debt now huh." "You red my mind." "It would appear suspicious if I suddenly adopt a child that appeared on my doorstep." "Don't worry about the little details Isshin, Usagi and I will take care of them." Kisuke waved away the concerns before pulling sheets of paper from somewhere. Usagi took that as his cue to leave, already familiar with the ban of existence that was paperwork and knowing they'll be there for a while. "Usagi?" A soft voice called, catching his attention. "What's wrong Harry?" He knelt down before the child, Blue/green meeting emerald green. "Are you leaving?" "Yeah, I gotta get back to my squad, else my Captain would get suspicious if I don't return." Harry seemed to tear up at that. Usagi sighed before engulfing the tiny child into his arms.

"Don't cry, I can't stand children crying." Running his fingers through his hair Usagi suddenly lit up. "Kid," They pulled away as he reached into his pocket. "Take this, anytime you need me just give me a call. It's the only number on here anyway." He handed the boy a simple black flip phone. Harry accepted the gift, eyes wide. "What is it?" "It's a spare _Denreishinki_ , a kind of cellphone but it connects to both the world of the living and the Soul Society. We can communicate anytime you want." Harry got excited at that, holding the phone to his chest protectively. Usagi chuckled before taking something off his sword. "Here, for the phone." He held out a grinning rabbit keychain.

Harry gave the phone to Usagi, who attached the toy onto it and gave it back. "Now, before those old men try and make me fill out forms I'm off." Ruffling his hair Usagi turned to leave. "Oh Usagi~" He cursed as Kisuke called him. "We need your signature on a few things." "What kind of things?" "Oh, just some adoption papers." "What?!" Kisuke grinned at him. "Isshin and I came up with a cover story for why Harry's here, you're gonna be his father!" Usage's jaw dropped. "I'm to young to be a father!" "You're two thousand years old, that's old enough." "How do you know how old I am?" "Look, just sign the papers and then you can leave." Usagi grumbled lowly under his breath as he approached the duo. Snatching the papers from the grinning Kisuke he carefully looked over the words printed on the paper. "Why can't Isshin adopt him? That was the whole reason why we brought him here." "Isshin didn't kill the child, that makes him your responsibility." "It was an accident." "Yet here we are discussing what do to with him." Usagi rolled his eyes before signing his signature on the bottom of the paper.

"I feel like this is gonna bite me in the ass one day." "It might." Throwing him a glare the Shinigami turned toward the door. "If that's all, I've got to report to my Captain." Usagi opened a _Senkaimon_ to the Soul society and vanished from the room. Kisuke pulled his fan away from his face. "It's always amusing having Usagi in the room." Isshin chuckled before looking for his wife. "My Darling Masaki! We have another son to welcome into our home!"

Two years later.

"Your stance is to stiff Harry, relax your shoulders a bit more." A blade came hurdling down toward the figure. "Block!" Another blade came up to shakily block the blow from landing on them. "Shit!" "Relax brat." "I can't relax with you trying to kill me." "My my, looks like those two are having fun." Kisuke watched from the porch as the two figures battled. Usagi pressed harder on the blade, making Harry grit his teeth in pain.

" Come on, come at me with the intent to kill." "I'm trying!" The metals sparked against each other as they clashed. Suddenly Usagi kicked his foot out and tripped him. Harry cursed as he fell on his ass, a blade at his throat. "That was a cheap shot." "All's far in war." "That's not how that quote goes." Usagi helped the boy up, ruffling his hair. "You're getting better, we just need to work on your stance." "What's wrong with it?" "You're to stiff, your attacker could do what I did and you'd be dead in a second. You need to be like the wind, flexible and fast." Harry nodded as he sheathed his blade.

"Alright, what are we learning now?" "Now we're taking a break." "Aww," "We'll continue later." The boy pouted but did as he was told, waving to Kisuke as he passed. "You're progressing well with him, it won't be long until he surpasses even me." Usagi chuckled at that. "It'll be a long while before he tackles a Captain, the kid could barely stand against a Third seat." "Weren't you promoted?" "Yeah, but I turned it down. I had enough things on my plate, I didn't need anymore." Kisuke merely grinned. "You just didn't want to do more paperwork." "I do plenty, Lieutenant Matsumoto dumps all her paperwork on me and the Captain! It's a nightmare." Usagi shuddered at the thought.

Harry came out of the shop carrying two cups of questionable contents and a large plate of candy. "You're gonna spoil your dinner with all those sweats." He accepted the cup from him, grimacing at the taste. "Why does this taste like rum?" "I was testing out a few things." "You combined milk with alcohol?" Harry didn't look the other in the eye as he sipped his apple juice. Usagi sighed softly before downing the liquid and hacking up his lungs. "I thought you liked rum!" "I do! But not when it's mixed with questionable liquids." The boy merely shrugged as he drank his own drink.

"You're just picky, dad." "I am not! Who didn't want to eat their vegetables last night?" "No sane person wants to eat those nasty things." "You could have just said no, you didn't have to dump the entire bowl down my shirt." "That woman was offering it, I couldn't say no!" Usagi scowled down at him. At just 7 years old his son was turning into a pervert. "You've been hanging out with Yoruichi way to much, she's corrupted you." "Not as much as you have." Usagi clicked his tongue. "We should included manners into your lessons." "No! I'm not that bad." "Again, you dumped spinach down my shirt." "Point taken."

Three years later.

"Burn their souls from their bodies, _Shōmō suru hi_!" A burst of _reiatsu_ burst from Harry's body as he released his Zanpakuto. He gazed in awe at the blade resting in his hands. The once simple gray katana had morphed it's shape into a more western looking sword, it's guard had molded into a demonic looking skull complete with fire burning from it's eye sockets. "Your blade looks like something out of a horror movie." Usagi commented, swinging a hooked chain beside him. Harry tensed as the chain came pretty close to him, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Watch where you swing that thing! You nearly decapitated me last time." "Oh boo hoo, quit whining and fight me!" He already had his own Zanpaktuo out and ready, the blade gleaming slightly. "I'm getting a weird vibe from your sword dad." "Don't mind him, _Hidoi kubomi_ is a bit more bloodthirsty than _Gōsutoraidā_. Just a fare warning, don't get cut." Harry gulped at that. "That's comforting." He lifted the blade just as Usagi brought his own down. "Don't just block! Attack me." "Easier said then down." He leapt back before the blade could cut him, the sword cutting only air.

Using _Shunpo_ to get across to the other side he began to plan. 'If I keep dodging his attacks than his sword won't cut me, but I don't know much about it's abilities so I'm out of luck.' Harry focused on the older male, sword at the ready. Usagi suddenly vanished in a _shunpo_ and appeared right above him. The sword came down in a flash and sliced through his _hakama_ , nearly missing his flesh. Harry's eyes widened as he _shunpo'd_ farther away. "Nearly got you there." Usagi was panting, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Harry was instantly on guard. The ten year old had been informed at a young age that his father had difficultly controlling _Hido Kubomi_ , seeing as the sword was half hollow. He could feel the dark energy trying to escape, making Usagi grit his teeth. "Dad-" "Don't mind me, keep fighting." He lashed out and sent a blast of fire directly at him. Harry cursed as he dodged the attack. A distorted laugh escaped Usagi as one of his eyes was drained of their blue-green colour. "Come on~ Hit me." He paled at the voice, knowing the hollow was defiantly coming. However, he wasn't going to let him scare him. Harry frowned before doing what the other wanted, he struck Usagi in the side, the blade cutting deep into his flesh.

That only made the hollow laugh even more, black bleeding into it's sclera as the iris of his eye yellowed. _"That the best you can do? Brat."_ Harry shivered at the voice, gripping his sword even tighter. " _Bakudou 1: Sai!"_ Usagi's arms were thrown back with a snap, causing the hollow to screech. Harry knew he had a limited amount of time left before the hollow broke free. He raced through all the _Bakudou_ and _Hadou_ he knew but his knowledge of the higher level K _ido_ spells were limited. "Snap out of it Dad! You're gonna attract more hollows." Usagi ignored the warning as a mask of bone began to slither over half his face. "Come on! Fight it!" Harry tried to reach out to his father as more of the white liquid continued to engulf him. Suddenly it stopped. Harry didn't dare hope that his voice broke through the fog that was clouding his father's mind as a single hand came up and gripped the side of the mask.

" _What a pain."_ The mask was ripped off, breaking into small pieces as he crushed it. Usagi looked up at Harry, mismatched eyes wide and pained. "Th _is su_ cks," The words were slurred as the hollow fought to gain control. Usagi took his zanpakuto and stabbed himself seppuku style right through the chest. Harry leapt back as a burst of _reiatsu_ covered the area. "Damn _Shikai_ , nearly killed me again." "Holy shit Dad, what the hell was that?!" Usagi pulled the blood-coated katana from his chest and flung the liquid to the side.

"That, my child was the only way to stop my _Shikai."_ "By preforming a bastardised seppuku?" "It's not as bad as it looks." "You're covered in blood." Usagi turned to the side and coughed, spitting blood and spit on the grass. Harry cursed as his father turned and faced him, blood dripping from his mouth. "Wipe your face," Usagi rolled his eyes as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "You remind me of my Captain with that attitude of yours." "Your Captain?" Harry's interest was peeked. Usagi felt his eye twitch. "You brushed off being nearly killed way to easily. That's worrying." He sheathed his _Zanpaktou_ and stood up. "While I'd love to tell you all about my adventures, there's blood staining my _Shihakushō_ and I really don't wanna explain the reason why to my Captain." Reaching down he untied his obi sash from his waist, letting his two sheathed _Zanpaktuo_ fall to the ground.

"Damn, hope the blood comes out cleanly." Usagi stripped his top off and dropped it over his swords. Harry watched as his father peeled the blood-soaked white undershirt from his skin, a fascinated look in his eyes. "Stop watching me with such creepy eyes brat, you remind me of Captain Kurotsuchi." A shiver ran through him at the thought of the clown-faced Captain. "The bastard wouldn't leave me alone for years, he wanted to dissect my _Zanpakuto_ to see what makes it tick but the Captain-Commander put a stop to it." He poked the broken skin roughly, winching as more blood spilled out.

"Shit, this is gonna scar, what a pain in the ass." Usagi looked up at Harry with a scowl. "Go ask Kisuke for some alcohol." "For the wound?" "No for me, I'm thirsty." Rolling his eyes with a sigh he did as told and wandered back into the shop. "And don't forget your _Gigai_ this time!" "It was the only time!" Usagi chuckled lowly as he waited for Harry to come back. Channeling some blue _reiatsu_ into his hands he began the slow process of repairing the damaged flesh. "I though you said you sucked at _Kido_?" "This isn't _Kido,_ I'm using my _reiatsu_ to repair the damage." Harry tilted his head, a frown on his face. "Any way, where's the booze I asked for?" "So noisy."

Five years later..

A yawn left Harry's mouth as he laid back against the hard wooden floor of the Urahara Shoten, waiting. "Yo brat." He looked over to the side. "Hey old man." "I'm not old." Usagi's eye twitched at the jab at his age. "You're at least 2 thousand years old, hell you might even be older than the Captain-Commander." "Probably." Harry shifted to the side as his father settled beside him.

The duo sat in silence, enjoying the silence in the shop as it's workers were fast asleep, or in Kisuke's case up to no good." "How is Ichigo?" "He's been faring pretty well, the loss of his _Shinigami_ powers is waring down on him though." "You keeping him busy?" "When I'm not training yeah, though I keep seeing these weird people popping up everywhere he is." Usagi frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" "Ichigo's always hanging out with them, they go to this huge warehouse type of place and do things." "What kind of things?" "I'm not sure, there's a barrier surrounding the place so I can't get in." Harry blinked up at his father. "Do you think Ichigo is in trouble?" "I don't know for sure, keep an eye out for anything else a miss alright?" He nodded. Usagi suddenly paused. "Oh by the way," An unsettling grin appeared on his face. "Toshiro sent this for you." A large basket was tossed into Harry's lap, nearly knocking him over. "Ugh! He knows I don't like this kind of candy!" "Well Matsumoto had ransacked the bag and took all the good ones, leaving all the bad ones behind." Usagi cackled as Harry gagged over the flavoured candies. "Damnit!"

"This sucks." Usagi leaned over Harry's injured body, badly wounded himself and barely standing. The duo had just arrived at the FullBringers hideout to warn Ichigo of their plans, only to be attacked. "Why aren't you dead on the ground like me?" "I've got way more endurance than you brat," Even as he said that his legs quivered slightly. "What's taking those _Shinigami_ so long to arrive?" "They like dramatic entrances," "What?" "You'll know soon enough." "Did you have a dramatic entrance when saving me from that hollow?" "Nah, I'm not that cool." Harry rolled his one working eye as his father kneeled down beside his head.

"That gash is pretty deep, the eye might not even be saveable." "Doesn't matter." "The hell if it doesn't." "I'll look badass like Captain Kenpachi." "That man still has both eyes though." "Ah well, I always wanted to look like a pirate." Usagi sighed as he tired healing the wound. "Maybe if you as Captain Unohana she might heal it for you." "No way, that woman is still furious with me!" "Still? What did you do this time?" "I rather not talk about it." "You snuck into the woman's baths again didn't you?" "It's not my fault! Kon led me there and I took the blame!" "Sure he did, you both are little perverts." Usagi wiped from from Harry's forehead, revealing the nasty gash that led from his forehead down and over his right eye and ending below his chin.

"Battle wounds." "Ladies love a man with scars." "Who told you that?" "You did." "I don't recall ever saying that." "You were drunk." "Ah. That explains everything." Slapping a temporary bandage over it, he smirked when Harry winced and threw him a glare. "Bastard, that stung." "Quit crying, they're here." Just as he said that the familiar _reiatsu_ of Ichigo filled the entire forest. "Kid's got so much of that stuff, I'm surprised he's even human anymore." Usagi helped Harry to his feet and together they made the slow trek to where they felt Ichigo's _reiatsu._

"I hope he kicks that Ginjo's ass, the smug bastard gave me this scar." "Only cause you were asking for it." "I was not!" "Sure." They exited the woods just as Ichigo and Ginjo leapt up into the sky and battled. "I wonder why he has such a big sword, does that mean-" "Finish that thought and I'll hid all of your playboys." "Noooo~" Usagi rolled his eyes. "What the hell kind of child did I raise?" "An awesome one." "More like a troublesome one."

"Are you sure you don't want Orihime to heal that gash?" "Yup, it gives me a badass look doesn't it?" "Yeah, if you were a Yakuza member." "Who said I wasn't?" "Calm yourself Kurosaki." The handle of a katana was smacked over his head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" "For getting injured and not wanting it healed." "You're such a drama queen Toshiro." "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." "What? Aren't you dating my dad? Doesn't that mean I can call you Toshiro?" The young captain blushed crimson at that, causing several chuckles to ring out. Harry didn't see what the problem was as Usagi wrapped gauze over his injured eye. "So the FullBringers are gone now? Great, more time for reading than." "Please don't get caught again Harry." "I won't!"

"So Ichigo's once again a Substitute _Shinigami_? Wow, lucky him." "How so?" "He's still got his body, while I've got this hunk of flesh called a _gigai._ " Usagi rolled his eyes as the one-eyed teen flipped through the pages of his magazine. "Kon give you that?" "No, I got it from Lisa." "The _Visord_? What were you doing with them?" "Just hanging out, they make meals that can feed armies, I go for the food." "Only you would." The two fell into silence, the wind blowing their _Shihakushōs._ "Hey dad." "Yup?" "Aren't owls nocturnal?" "Yeah why?" "Cause I see one flying right towards us." Indeed their was an owl approaching them, something clutched in it's claws. upon reaching them it circled above their heads and dropped the letter into Harry's lap. Giving the bird a funny look he used a knife Usagi gave him to open it.

"What's it say?" "Uh," He squinted a the tiny words. "It's so annoying reading with one eye." "Shut up." Usagi nabbed the paper from him and gave it a once over. "Dear Potter, they got your last name wrong. We are pleased to inform you of something something something, Hope to see you in September, end." He couldn't make heads or tales of what the hell was on the paper. Harry took the paper back. "It says they await my owl. Do they expect me to just have an owl lying around? Man do these people sound crazy. I mean Hogwarts? Magic? School? I could barely stand normal school now I gotta go to magic school?" "It's addressed to your old name, so maybe they don't know you've been adopted." "Or dead." "Half dead." "No, just dead." "We should send a reply back." "With what? That damn owl flew away and we don't any lying around." Usagi had a sudden glint in his eyes. "How about we use that Mod-soul of yours." "You mean Aoi?" "Why'd you give him such a girly name?" "You're one to talk." "True. Anyway we'll just stick him in any bird we can find." "Please don't be a dead one, I still need him." "Yeah yeah."

The two searched high and low for any bird they could find before they caught the owl that delivered the letter. "Damn thing, this better be worth it." Aoi was not pleased to be shoved into the birds beak, showing his annoyance by peeking the hell out of Harry. "Alright alright, just deliver the damn thing, than you can beat me up." "Oh I plan to." The owl took off at neck-breaking speeds, nearly breaking the sound barrier. Usagi sighed as he settled back down on the roof he and Harry were resting on an hour ago. "So, we just wait for a reply?" "Yup," "Seems kinda boring." Harry sat beside the older male as they stared off into the sunset.

"Wait a minute, why the hell are we so calm?! Some random ass school just sent us a letter for a magical boarding school in Scotland!" Usagi nearly fell off the roof as the situation crashed down on his head. "Shit!" "Should we report to the Captain-Commander?" "That would be wise." "Will you two shut up? you're gonna wake the neighbours!" "Sorry Ichi-berry." Harry called. The taller teen merely poked his head out the window and gave the two a look. "We have test tomorrow in class. Have you studied?" "We have a test?" Usagi face-palmed at that. "I feel sorry for this Hogwarts place if they have you as a student. Kami help us all."


End file.
